


Sleepover

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slumber parties are No Boys Allowed, everyone knows that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

You dropped the blinds in the front room, but not before peeking out curiously. "You think they're going to try and crash our party?"

Roxy snorted from behind you. "Gawd, yes," she said. "They're all whiny that we didn't invite them in the first place."

"I don't know why," you said, shutting the curtains for good measure. "Slumber parties are No Boys Allowed, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, well," Roxy sounded like she was under the couch and you turned to find her peeling out of her oversized sweater, her voice muffled by the fabric. "Dirk grew up with seagulls and Jake grew up Tarzan, so no wonder they don't know." She shook the garment out and threw it over the back of the couch. "Betcha Jake would let us paint his nails."

You giggled. "I bet he would!"

Roxy stripped off her tank top as well, and you winced at the bruise climbing her side; yesterday had been rough, which led to your decision for girly relaxation time in the first place. Then you realized something different from the last time you'd seen Roxy's bare torso. "You're putting on weight!" Roxy gave you a blank look and you cursed your stupid mouth. "No, really," you plowed on. "I used to be able to count your ribs, Rox."

Roxy looked down at herself. "Hoooooly shit," she said wonderingly. "Guess that's that good Crocker cooking instead of living on pumpkins." You felt a little flare of pride. She poked herself in the stomach and her face lit up. "Janey! Jane, you gotta feel this, I can't count the ridges in my guts anymore!"

Oh, no. You couldn't, you _shouldn't_ -

She bounced over to you and grabbed your hand to press against her stomach. Her skin was very warm and just a little rough from a lifetime of salty sea breezes, but there was a bit of give under your palm. "Congrats," you said, a little distantly. Your heart was beating in your throat. "You've got meat on your bones now."

"And _curves_ ," she grinned up at you. "And real boobs now, not little bug bites. Wanna touch those, too?"

You sucked in a slow breath, because that sounded like an offer, but this was Roxy and she was supposed to be chasing Dirk and you were supposed to be chasing Jake and the thoughts you'd been entertaining recently were neither. "Um," you whispered. "Uh huh."

Roxy's grin slipped, faltering at the edges and oh no, you've ruined this, how _could_ you? But then it shifted into something else, something scared and determined and she curled her arm around your neck and went up on her toes. 

She was so close, way too close, and she was- oh dear, she was moving your hand up until your palm curled over her breast and she was so _tiny_ , so bird-bone skinny and lovely in your arms. You swallowed and placed your other hand on her waist to steady her, her heartbeat fast and hard under your hand. She clutched at your wrist as if she were drowning and pulled your head down to-

Oh, this was a dream, it had to be. A clumsy, terrifying, beautiful dream of Roxy in your arms and Roxy's lips under your own. You slid your hand from her boob to cup the back of her neck and she squeaked, finally losing her balance. She fell against you, all elbows and snickers and you staggered back half a step. "Oh man," she giggled into your shoulder. "Ohmigawd, that's soooo much better than booze, you don't even know!"

She looked up at you, eyes sparkling with adrenaline. You couldn't help but start to giggle, too, your nerves cranked up and your heart soaring. "Yeah, I bet," you managed, too high-pitched. Roxy let out a laugh that sounded equal parts scared and exhilarated and she pushed herself up to kiss you again.


End file.
